Po drugiej stronie lustra
Bracia znajdują plany maszyny, która pozwoli im podróżować między wymiarami. Tymczasem Perry otrzymuje polecenie powstrzymania swych właścicieli, przed udaniem się do innego świata. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Daniella Shine *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Rai *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Penny *Major Francis Monogram *Carl Karl *Fineasz Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Ferb Fletcher (drugi wymiar) *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro (drugi wymiar) *Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar) *DS *Buford Van Stomm (drugi wymiar) *Baljeet Tjinder (drugi wymiar) *Heinz Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar) *Robert Lerning (drugi wymiar) *Rex Niger *Larry Stevenson (drugi wymiar) *Ogniki (drugi wymiar) *Atenerite Montua Oda Rossier Fabuła Część 1 Białe oślepiające światło i pustaka. Nicość... Phineas stał wpatrzony nieobecnym wzrokiem w otaczającą go biel. - Izabelo? Izabelo! - wykrzyknął, a jego głos utonął w przestrzeni. - Ferb! Mamo! Tato! Fretko! - chłopak powtórzył swe nawoływania z coraz większą rozpaczą. - Izabelo! Nic, żadnej odpowiedzi, wszędzie jedynie wszechogarniająca cisza i pustka. Czerwonowłosy upadł na kolana i zamknął oczy. Zacisnął zęby usiłując powstrzymać łzy gromadzące się pod jego powiekami. Wtem usłyszał słowa świetnie znanej mu piosenki. Ja i ty, Miłość i łzy. Ja i ty, Wspomnienie dawnych chwil. Zapamiętaj każdy moment z życia Bo nic nie powtórzy się Flynn otworzył oczy i podniósł wzrok. Szła ku niemu blond-włosa dziewczyna, to ona śpiewała. Ja i ty, Miłość i łzy. Ja i ty, Wspomnienie dawnych chwil. Mijają dni, miesiące, lata. Czas płynie nieustannie. Nie wróci już wczorajszy dzień. Chłopak przez cały czas nie spuszczał z niej spojrzenia. Dziewczyna była coraz bliżej. W końcu zatrzymała się kilka centymetrów przed czerwonowłosym i przykucnęła. Ich oczy znajdowały się teraz na jednym poziomi. Ja i ty, Miłość i łzy. Ja i ty, Wspomnienie dawnych chwil. Życie jedno masz. Spróbuj więc pochwycić chwile, I zatrzymać czas. Niech ten dzień trwa, Niech trwa, Wiecznie trwa. Długo tak. Tylko ty i ja. Ty i ja. Dziewczyna skończyła śpiewać i uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. - Będziesz tu tak siedział przez resztę wieczności? - zapytała podnosząc się do pozycji wyprostowanej i wyciągając ku niemu dłoń. Chłopak poczuł jak ogarnia go złość. Odebrano mu właśnie wszystkich, których kochał. Zniszczono cały jego świat, a ona uśmiecha się jakby nigdy nic. Mogłaby chociaż zachowywać pozory, że jej przykro. Odtrąciwszy jej rękę, podniósł się na równe nogi i zacisnął pięści. - Odejdź, zostaw mnie samego. - Bardziej sam być już nie możesz - oznajmiła dziewczyna rozglądając się dookoła. - Pozmieniało się tu od mojej ostatniej wizyty. Z tego co pamiętam twój dom stał tam - wskazała dziewczyna. - A tam był dom Izabeli, prawda? Czy może stał trochę bardziej w tę stronę... - Zamknij się! - wykrzyknął w końcu czerwonowłosy odwracając się do dziewczyny plecami. Drzemiąca w nim rozpacz zamieniła się we wszechogarniający gniew. - Nie chcę cię tu! - Czego zatem chcesz Phineasu? - Chcę... Chcę się obudzić. Chcę się w końcu obudzić! Czerwonowłosy poczuł jak dziewczyna chwyta go za dłoń. - Tyle, że to nie jest już sen Phineasu - wyszeptała wprost do jego ucha. Dwunastolatek poczuł niewyobrażalny ból w okolicach serca. Z oczu zaczęły mu płynąć łzy. - Kłamiesz - odparł ze stoickim spokojem. Przecież to nie możliwe! To musi być koszmarny sen z którego za chwile się obudzi. Na pewno się obudzi. - To wszystko nie mogło się wydarzyć. Nie mogło. Jednak się wydarzyło. To była rzeczywistość. Pustka i nicość. Białe oślepiające światło... Część 2 ...kilka godzin wcześniej... - Cześć, co dzisiaj robicie? - Cześć Izabelo. Razem z Ferbem postanowiliśmy skonstruować portal do innego wymiaru – odparł czerwonowłosy z uśmiechem. Phineas, Ferb i Izabela stali pośrodku ogródka w otoczeniu kilku tuzinów pudeł. Podczas gdy Flynn pochłonięty był przeliczaniem czegoś na kartce, jego brat zajmował się rozpakowywaniem. - Portal do innego wymiaru? Taki, dzięki któremu moglibyśmy odwiedzić alternatywne wszechświaty? - zapytała Shapiro z ekscytacją. - Dokładnie. - Mogłabym poznać drugą siebie! - zawołała uradowana. - Albo nawet drugiego ciebie! Może byłby bardziej rozgarnięty - ostatnie zdanie dodała półszeptem. - Co? - Mówię, że to naprawdę świetny pomysł - oznajmiła dziewczyna. - Właściwie, to nie do końca był nasz pomysł - oznajmił chłopak nieco zmieszany. - Plany portalu znaleźliśmy dziś rano. Ktoś zostawił je w naszej skrzynce pocztowej. - Och, tak czy inaczej, jak mogłabym wam pomóc? Do ogródka wszedł Buford pod pachą ściskając Baljeeta. - Siemanko kmiotki – powitał przyjaciół i opuścił swojego kujona na ziemie. Baljeet pospiesznie podniósł się i otrzepał. - Cześć Buford, Baljeet. Budujemy portal między-wymiarowy. Chcecie się przyłączyć? - Jasne! - zawołali chłopcy zgodnie, po czym cała piątka zabrała się do pracy. - Hey! A gdzie jest Perry? ---- Perry siedział w fotelu w swoim legowisku wpatrując się tempo w monitor. Tymczasem robotnicy odkręcali dodatkowy fotel, który został zamontowany specjalnie dla Penny. Dziobak westchnął ciężko na wspomnienie swojej byłej partnerki. W końcu na ekranie pojawił się Major Monogram w całej swej okazałości. - Witaj Agencie P. Wybacz za te zamieszanie - powiedział wskazując podbródkiem na gości odkręcających dodatkowy fotel. - Ale twoja partnerka, a raczej eks-partnerka, Agentka P dała dziś do zrozumienia, że jeśli nie zamontujemy w jej bazie fotela to odmawia dalszej współpracy. Tak więc jestem zmuszony do zamontowania jej tymczasowego siedziska. No nic, wracając. Doktor Dundersztyc zakupił dziś tonę balonów, bitą śmietanę i wstążki do włosów. Podejrzewamy, że przy ich pomocy spróbuje uczynić coś niegodziwego. Rozważałem też, czy przypadkiem nie organizuje jakiejś imprezy dla swych przyjaciół, ale powiedzmy sobie szczerze, on nie ma przyjaciół. Dlatego też... - Majorze? - na scenę wkroczył Carl. - O co chodzi Carl? Jestem właśnie w trakcie odprawy Agenta P. - Tak wiem majorze, ale to pilne. - Co takiego spaprałeś tym razem Carl? - Tym razem nie chodzi o mnie. Dziś rano nasze urządzenia wykryły nierejestrowane użycie portalu miedzy-wymiarowego na terenie Danville. - Co takiego?! Czy nie stoi za tym przypadkiem profesor Press, znaczy Shine? - Nie majorze, sprawdziłem to. Wymiar Beta donosi, że u nich również wykryto podobne zaburzenia. Podejrzewamy, że ktoś z ich uniwersum przedostał się do naszego. Dodatkowo, przy posesji rodziny Flynn-Fletcher kamery zaobserwowały tajemniczą postać, która wkłada coś do ich skrzynki pocztowej. Podejrzewam, że to może mieć związek. Francis zakręcił wąsem woku palca i zamyślił się. Po chwili oznajmił. - Agencie P zmiana planów. Dundersztyc dzisiaj powygłupia się sam. Masz zbadać tę sytuację. Zacznij od sprawdzenia co takiego zostało dostarczone rodzinie Flynn-Fletcher. Perry zasalutował i opuścił salę odpraw. Część 3 Perry zatrzymał się przed skrzynką na listy. Rozejrzał się dokoła, po czym prędko stanął na dwóch łapach i zajrzał do środka. Skrzynka była pusta. Czego on się spodziewał. Pierwszym co robił Phineas po otworzeniu oczu, było sprawdzenie poczty. To znaczy było to trzecie w kolejności, zaraz po ubraniu się i zjedzeniu śniadania. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że cokolwiek tam było, zapewne już dawno znalazło się w jego rękach, w końcu śniadanie zjadł już dobrą godzinę temu. - O tu jesteś Perry! - ucieszył się młody Flynn i pogłaskał pupila po futerku. - Chcesz się do nas przyłączyć? Budujemy portal do drugiego wymiaru. Na te słowa Perry skamieniał z przerażenia. Gdy tylko czerwonowłosy odszedł na bok, schował się za drzewem. Włączył komunikator i zadzwonił do swego przełożonego. - Tak Agencie P? Co takiego odkryłeś? - odezwał się głos w telefonie. Perry założył Modulator Mowy i zwrócił się do Francisa. - Majorze, chłopcy budują portal miedzy-wymiarowy. - Znowu?! Naprawdę Carl, ktoś powinien mieć ich na oku. - Zajmę się tym sir. - Dobrze, Agencie P - Francis ponownie zwrócił się do dziobaka. - Zmiana, zmiany planów. Powstrzymaj swych właścicieli przed udaniem się do innego wymiaru. Jeszcze tego nam brakuje, żeby włóczyli się po obcych wymiarach, gdy my tu mamy stan alarmowy. Dziobak skinął głową na znak, że zrozumiał polecenie MM i przeszedł do sabotowania Phineasowego pomysłu na dziś. Przez kolejne kilkadziesiąt minut robił wszystko by nie dopuścić do powstania portalu. Rozpoczął od uprowadzenia planów maszyny. Phineas jednak złapał dziobaka, nim ten zdążył spuścić je w sedesie. Potem podprowadzał części niezbędne do budowy maszyny i spuszczał je w toalecie, lub skrzętnie chował. Za każdym razem jednak, chłopcy znajdowali coś w zamian lub odnajdywali zaginiony przedmiot. Podsumowując, nie szło mu to za dobrze. W końcu, po mimo licznych prób, Perry zawiódł. - Nareszcie koniec - zawołał uradowany Phineas ocierając czoło. - Wyjątkowo długo nam dziś zeszło z budową. Obyśmy zdążyli zwiedzić choć jeden wymiar, nim portal tradycyjnie zniknie. To jak gotowi? Pozostali budowniczy z zapałem pokiwali głowami. - A zatem... - chłopak podszedł do maszyny i wcisnął czerwony przycisk na panelu sterowniczym. - Oto powalające pierwsze obrazy spoza naszej wymiarowej rzeczywistości! - Mam małe deja vu - odezwał się Ferb. Zapadło pełne napięcia milczenie, jednak już po kilku sekundach jasne było, że nic z tego nie będzie. Wszyscy wpatrywali się zdumieni w miejsce, w którym pojawić się miał portal. Jak to jest możliwe? Czyżby niezawodny plan Phineasa i Ferba zawiódł? - Hey, co jest! - zawołał dwunastolatek i zaczął badać urządzenie. - Nic z tego nie rozumiem - mówił sam do siebie ciągnąc się za włosy i drapiąc po głowie. W jego głosie można było usłyszeć "nutkę" paniki. - Naprawdę wszystko powinno działać. Robiliśmy jak w projekcie - Phineas chwycił plany i przybliżył je maksymalnie do twarzy, po chwili oddalił je i znów przybliżył. Czynność tę powtarzał kilkukrotnie w bardzo energiczny sposób. - Tak... To tego - zaczął Bamber, zerkając na Baljeeta. Hindus skinął mu porozumiewawczo głową. - To my już sobie pójdziemy - oznajmił, chwytając przyjaciela i niemal wybiegają z ogródka. Nim jednak zniknęli z pola widzenie, Izabela usłyszała jak osiłek zwraca się do swojego kujona. - Stary, stało się. Phineas oszalał. - Wychodzi na to, że z dzisiejszego planu nici. Szkoda. Tak liczyłam na poznanie siebie. - oznajmiła Izabela wzdychając ciężko. - Rozumiem, że w obecnym stanie Phineas nie byłby chętnym by iść razem do kina? - zwróciła się do Ferba. - Obawiam się, że nie byłby w stanie - oznajmił zielonowłosy, przyglądając się bratu, który aktualnie walił młotkiem w portal mrucząc pod nosem "Ku-pa zło-mu". - To co idziemy na jakiegoś szejka? - Może idź z Bufordem i Jeetem, ja tu spróbuję go ogarnąć. Bo jeszcze głowa mu wybuchnie czy coś. - Powodzenia zatem - Izabela odwróciła się i wyszła z ogródka. Ferb tymczasem zbliżył się ostrożnie do brata. - Hey kompadre... Perry odwrócił łepek w stronę, z której dało się słyszeć wołanie. Pod drzewem stała Penny i uśmiechała się szeroko. Dziobak podszedł do niej zszokowany. - Co tu robisz? - Carl mi powiedział, że sobie nieco nie radzisz. Skończyłam dziś wcześniej z Taylor i postanowiłam wpaść i ci pomóc - oznajmiła pokazując jakąś małą śrubkę. - Z doświadczenia wiem, że jedna poluzowana śrubka, może doprowadzić do niemałego wypadku... - wyjaśniła. - Więc to twoja sprawka? - Jak zgadłeś? - Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił. - Zapewne umarł. - Nie wiem jak mam ci się odwdzięczyć... - Spokojnie wymyślę coś - dziobaczka uśmiechnęła się. - A teraz chcesz, co powiesz na koktajl? - A co z Phineasem, Ferbem i portalem? Przydało by się pozbyć problemu raz na zawsze. - W tej chwili i tak więcej nie jesteśmy w stanie zrobić. Twoi właściciele w życiu nie zorientują się, że to przez niedokręconą śrubkę. Co jak co, ale psuć to ja potrafię. Poczekamy, w końcu wróć ich mama i każe im to rozmontować. W razie czego Agent T, dostał przydział by ich obserwować, da nam znać jakby coś się wydarzyło. To jak, idziesz? Perry skinął głową i dziobaki wspólnie udały się na koktajl. Tymczasem Phineas był tak pochłonięty poszukiwaniem błędu w swej konstrukcji, że nawet nie zauważył, że jego przyjaciele już sobie poszli, a Ferb od dobrych kilku minut coś do niego mówi. W tej chwili nie zwracał uwagi na nic, liczyło się dla niego tylko to mechaniczne ustrojstwo. W końcu zielonowłosy poddał się i wrócił do domu. - Gdzie mogłem popełnić błąd... - mruczał sam do siebie młody Flynn, badając każdy skrawek Portalu. W końcu po dobrych trzech kwadransach znalazł miejsce z minimalnie niedokręconą śrubką. - Tu cie mam! - zawołał uradowany. - Hey! Chłopaki! Już wiem co było... Chłopaki? - czerwonowłosy dostrzegł, że został sam. "Gdzie oni wszyscy się podziali?" pomyślał."No nic, nie ma co zwlekać. Jak wrócą to im wszystko pokarzę." Chłopak włączył portal, a ten otworzył się ukazując ich ogródek tyle, że znacznie różny od tego w którym stał. W tym samym momencie z domu wyszedł Ferb w ręku ściskając kawałek ciasta. Na widok otwartego portalu ciasto wypadło mu z rąk. Phineas odwrócił się ku zielonowłosemu z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. - O, jesteś Ferb - zawołał na widok brata. - Znalazłem usterkę. Okazało się, że jedna ze śrub była niedokręcona. Dasz wiarę? Wszystko przez małą śrubkę. To jak, masz ochotę na wycieczkę do innej rzeczywistości? Ferb jedynie skinął głową i wszedł za bratem w portal, który przeniósł ich do zupełnie innego świata. ---- - Oddawaj mi to Fletcher ty zawszona mendo! Krzyk DS był świetnie słyszalny w głuchej ciszy poranka. Dziewczyna stała po środku opustoszałego ogródka rozglądając się wściekle dookoła. - A więc to dzięki temu niezauważona wkradasz się do naszego domu i wyżerasz budyń - dobiegł ją znikąd złośliwy głos. - Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że to nie ja zjadam ten cholerny budyń!? - Skoro nie ty, to kto? Jak by w odpowiedzi na pytanie chłopaka do ogródka wszedł Buford zajadając się budyniem czekoladowym. - O cześć DS. Właśnie zdawało mi się, że słyszę twój opętańczy krzyk. Widziałaś może Phineasa, albo Ferba? - Flynn jak zwykle poszedł pobiegać, a jak tylko zobaczę Fletchera to... MARNY TWÓJ LOS FLETCHER SŁYSZYSZ MNIE?! - O widzę, że nadal się kochacie - odezwał się osiłek wkładaj do ust kolejną łyżkę budyniu. - Jak Romeo i Julia... - szepnął mu do ucha niewidzialny Ferb. Bamber drgnął z przerażenia oblewając się budyniem. - F-Ferb? Gdzie jesteś? - Wszędzie i nigdzie zarazem... - dała się słyszeć tajemnicza odpowiedź zielonowłosego. - Zawszony kretyn zabrał mi Pas Niewidzialności i zgrywa chojraka... Nich cię dorwę Fletcher to te twoje zielone włoski zabarwią się na krwisto czerwono... - Najpierw musiała byś mnie złapać. A żeby to zrobić musisz najpierw mnie zobaczyć... - Albo usłyszeć palancie - syknęła zamaskowana i w mgnieniu oka pochwyciła Ferba stojącego pod drzewem, skąd dobiegł ją jego głos. Dziewczyna szybko wyłączyła Pas, zdjęła z dwunastolatka i zapięła w swoim pasie. Chwyciła chłopaka z przodu za ubranie i zwróciła się do niego groźnie mrużąc oczy. Fakt, że chłopak był o ponad głowę wyższy, nie robił na niej najmniejszego wrażenia. - Co ty sobie wyobrażasz Fletcher? Myślisz, że możesz mi tak po prostu kraść rzeczy?! - Nic ci nie ukradłem tylko pożyczyłem. Oddał bym... - Milcz padalcu jak do ciebie mówię! Jeszcze raz mi coś takiego wywiniesz to cie nawet rodzona siostra nie pozna! Jasne!? Zielonowłosy uśmiechnął się pogardliwie. - Że niby mam się ciebie bać? - zapytał. - Powinieneś... - Tak oczywiście... Już drżę przed jaśnie panną DS pogromczynią zła i... Po tych słowach jedyne co zdołało wydobyć się z ust chłopaka to jęk bólu. DS przyłożyła mu pięścią prosto w twarz. Zielonowłosy zwalił się na ziemie trzymając za nos, z którego powoli zaczęła lecieć krew. - I co teraz jakoś ci nie do śmiechu - syknęła dziewczyna i zamachnęła się by ponownie dołożyć zielonowłosemu. Gdyby nie Fretka, która weszła w tym momencie do ogródka, los Ferba był by przesądzony. Rudowłosa zdołała jednak odciągnąć zamaskowaną od swojego brata. - Co wy wyprawiacie? - Fletcher... - Nie, jednak nie chcę tego słuchać. Idę na posiedzenie rady miasta. Wrócę za kilka godzin. DS zakazuję ci mordować moich braci. Ferb nie denerwuj DS, Buford przestań wyżerać nam budyń, a ty Phineas... Chwila gdzie Phineas? - Biega - odparła pozostała trójka. - To jak się wybiega, powiedzcie mu, że ma się ogarnąć - skończyła dziewczyna i wyszła. Gdy tylko Fretka opuściła posesję, Ferb zwrócił się do zamaskowanej. - Powinnaś się leczyć. - A ty powinieneś... Powinieneś... Też się leczyć! - Oooo... Aleś mi dogadała... - Uważaj bo zaraz ci DOŁOŻĘ! - Co ja wam mówiłam! - wydarła się na nich Fretka zza płotu. Po tym dość głośnym wybuchu rudowłosej oboje zamilkli na jakiś czas. - To po co tak właściwie przyszłaś? - odezwał się w końcu Ferb. - Po co właściwie tu w ogóle przychodzisz, skoro twoje wizyty opierają się głównie na wkurzaniu się na mnie i dokuczaniu Phineasowi. DS milczała. - Pytam po co przyszłaś! - Słyszę imbecylu. - Więc może łaskawie odpowiesz? - Major Monogram mi kazał. - CO? - Powiedział, że mam wyjść na dwór i się "pobawić" z jakimiś dziećmi... No, a że ty i Flynn jesteście jedynymi dziećmi których znam... - I przyszłaś się z nami "pobawić"? - zakpił zielonowłosy. - Chyba źle rozumiesz pojęcie zabawy, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że właśnie obiłaś Ferbowi twarz - zauważył Bamber. - Dla mnie to przednia rozrywka, a jeśli nie zmilkniesz zaraz i z tobą się pobawię - warknęła dziewczyna. - Ja tylko... Nieważne. W ogródku zapanowało milczenie. Bamber z niemałym wysiłkiem wygrzebywał resztki budyniu z pudełka, podczas gdy Ferb siedział nonszalancko pod drzewem co jakiś czas zerkając na DS przechadzającą się po ogródku. Po dłuższej chwili, przez płot z kocią zwinnością przeskoczył czerwonowłosy dwunastolatek. Mimo dobrego wybicia przypadkiem zahaczył stopą o wystającą sztachetę i runął jak długi na trawnik. Po dokładnie trzech sekundach, zerwał się na równe nogi, uniósł pięści w geście zwycięstwa i krzyknął uradowany. - Zwinny jak kot! - dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w ogródku sam. - O, cześć wam. Długo wy tu tak? - zapytał lekko zmieszany drapiąc się po czuprynie. - W sumie to jakąś godzinę - odparł zielonowłosy. - DS przyszła się "pobawić". - O serio? To fajnie. W co się bawicie? - W „Ja biję, Fletcher beczy jak mała dzidzia”. - Mogę też? Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego lekko skołowani. - Phineas czy wiesz czym jest ironia? - zapytał Ferb przez zaciśnięte zęby. - No jasne, za kogo ty mnie masz. To że nie chodzę do szkoły nie znaczy, że jestem jakimś kretynem. Aronia to taki kwiat z którego robi się herbatę. - Ironia Flynn, ironia. Nie aronia - syknęła DS. - Oł... Eee... Nie nie wiem co to takiego... Na te słowa DS pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą, Ferb jęknął z zawodem, a Buford uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło. - Z kim mi przyszło współpracować... - szepnęła do siebie DS. Po chwili na podwórko wbiegła Izabela, a za nią doktor Baljeet. - Coś się stało? - zapytał Ferb jednocześnie z DS. - D-d-du... - zaczęła Izabela łapiąc oddech. - Dużo? - podsunął zielonowłosy. - Durny jesteś. - oznajmiła zamaskowana. - Duma? - zaproponował Buford. - Drażetki! - zawołał Flynn. - Nie... Dundersztyc! Na dźwięk tego nazwiska wszyscy skamieniali z przerażenia. - Jak to Dundersztyc? - Moje czujniki wykryły jego obecność w mieście - oznajmił Baljeet. - Gdzie jest Fretka? - Poszła na posiedzenie rady miasta - oznajmił Ferb i nie czekając dłużej, zwrócił się do Phineasa i Izabeli. - Biegnijcie do ratusza poinformować Fretkę. Doktorze Baljeet proszę kontrolować sytuację, a ja i Buford zwołamy resztę oddziałów. Musimy być w gotowości. Wszyscy zgodnie skinęli głowami i przeszli do wykonywania poleceń Fletchera. Dopiero gdy wszyscy poza zielonowłosym opuścili ogródek, chłopak zwrócił się do zamaskowanej. - Poinformuj Majora Monograma. Niech O.W.C.A. będzie w stałej gotowości. - Zawsze jest - oznajmiła dziewczyna. W tym samym momencie, na środku placu pojawił się portal. Część 4 DS stała ukryta pod osłoną niewidzialności, wpatrując się zszokowana w dwójkę przybyłych chłopców. "Co oni tu robią? Przecież O.W.C.A. miała nie dopuścić, by znowu trafili do naszego wymiaru. Coś mi tu nie gra..." - Hej Ferb to przypomina nasz ogródek! - zawołał uradowany Phineas, wyrywając tym samym DS z rozmyśleń. - Udało się! Jesteśmy w innym wymiarze! Chodźmy się rozejrzeć. Chłopcy żwawym krokiem ruszyli przed siebie i opuścili ogródek. DS stała zdezorientowana nie wiedząc co zrobić. Musiała poinformować Majora Monograma o zaistniałej sytuacji, ale przecież nie zostawi chłopców samych, zwłaszcza, że w okolicy grasuje Dundersztyc. Przecież się nie rozdwoi... W końcu dziewczyna zdecydowałam, że MM może zaczekać i ruszyła za chłopcami. *** *** *** *** *** Danny szła chodnikiem do domu dwójki swoich przyjaciół - Phineasa i Ferba. Była dumna z siebie, wczoraj dokonała niemożliwego, tym samym zapewniając bezpieczeństwo swoim przyjaciołom. Dziewczyna z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy otworzyła bramkę ogródka i weszła do środka. - O widzę, że... - dopiero po kilku sekundach zdała sobie sprawę z tego co widziała i nie chodziło w cale o pusty ogródek. Przed brązowowłosą stał wielki portal międzywymiarowy, co gorsza był otwarty. Dziewczyna stała chwile wgapiając się w ten przedziwny widok z uchyloną buzią. Czy to jest możliwe, żeby mimo silnych starań oni i ta, po raz drugi, znaleźli się w drugim wymiarze? Danny podbiegła do portalu. Wtem z koktajlu do ogródka wrócił Perry, a z nim Penny. Podobnie jak Danny, dopiero po chwili zorientowali się, że coś tu nie gra. - Grrr! (tłumaczenie: Portal jet otwarty!) - zaterkotał Perry pokazując łapą przed siebie. Na dźwięk terkotania Danny odwróciła się ku swoim przyjaciołom. - Pen, Perry chyba mamy ogromny problem - oznajmił Daniella. Dzibaki pospiesznie założyły swoje modulatory mowy. - Nie, nie, nie... Jak im się udało otworzyć portal? - trajkotała Penny. - To wszystko moja wina, nie potrzebnie namawiałam Perry na ten koktajl. - Tak masz rację - przyznał Perry. - Co teraz robimy? Jak Phineas i Ferb się o wszystkim dowiedzą już mogę się z nimi żegnać... A co jeśli natkną się na Dundersztyca? - Nie dowiedzą się - oznajmiła Danny pewnym siebie głosem. - Oni tylko przeszli przez portal, nie musi się im zaraz wszystko przypomnieć, a jeśli chodzi o D to przecież nie od razu natrafia się na tych złych. - Chyba, że ma się do tego niezwykły talent - mruknęła Penny pod nosem. - Tak czy inaczej musimy ich poszukać - oznajmił brązowowłosa. - Ja i Perry udamy się do Bety, a ty Penn popilnujesz portalu, żeby nikt za nami nie poszedł. W razie jak ktoś wejdzie do ogródka to go zniszcz. Penny zasalutowała, a Perry i Danny udali się na drugą stronę portalu. *** *** *** *** *** - To dokąd idziemy Ferb? - zapytał Phineas. Chłopcy szli w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku ulicą drugowymiarowego Danville. Wtem spojrzenie czerwonowłosego padło na dom naprzeciw. - Tam pewnie musi mieszkać Izabella! - zawołał uradowany Phineas i ruszył ku budynkowi. Gdy tylko chłopcy otworzyli bramę i przeszli kilka kroków, pod ich stopami otworzyła się klapa i obaj chłopcy zjechali w dół, czymś co przypomniało zsyp na śmieci. Gdy tylko obaj bracia uderzyli o ziemię zostali związani. - No to cię mamy Du... - wykrzyknął ktoś ukryty w cieniu. - Phineas i Ferb? Jak trafiliście do naszego wymiaru? - Z cienia wyszedł zielonowłosy Ferb. To on zadał pytanie. Za nim pokazał się Bamber i cały zastęp Storm Girl. - Ferb zobacz to drugi ty! - zawołał uradowany Phineas. - Ale z ciebie macho! A to Buford! Fajny masz fryz Bamber. Ferb spojrzał na swojego towarzysza z politowaniem. - Zachowuj się. - A tak wybacz. Więc my zbudowaliśmy portal do drugiego wymiaru i przeszliśmy przez niego do waszego wymiaru - odparł czerwonowłosy z uśmiechem. - A teraz moglibyście nas rozwiązać? Bo te skakanki... Skakanki? Pomysłowe... Skakanki wbijają mi się w pewne ważne dla mnie narządy... Typu wątroba i płuca... - Dziewczyny rozwiążcie ich. Już po chwili chłopcy stali rozmasowując obolałe nadgarstki. - Dlaczego w ogóle wpadliście na pomysł, żeby do nas zawitać? - zapytał zielonowłosy Ferb z wymiaru Beta. Phineas pokrótce opowiedział, w jaki to sposób wpadli na ten genialny pomysł wycieczki do innego wymiaru. - Czyli, że ktoś wam doniósł o zaginionym dniu? Nie wiecie kto to mógł być? - Nie mamy bladego pojęcia. - Ciekawe... Bardzo ciekawe... - Ciekawe? - dał się słyszeć głos znikąd. Wszyscy drgnęli przerażeni. - To przecież oczywiste! - Kto to mówi? - szepnął Phineas z pierwszego wymiary, z przestrachem. - Skoro to takie oczywiste to może mi powiesz? - A co sam nie umiesz wiązać faktów Fletcher? - Może się pokarzesz i porozmawiamy oko w oko? - podsunął chłopak rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. - Jak chcesz - odparła DS i znikąd pojawiła się tuż przed zielonowłosym. Chłopak tak się przestraszył, że runął na ziemię jak kłoda. Zamaskowana wybuchnęła złowieszczym śmiechem. - Do reszty cię pogięło - burknął Ferb podnosząc się z podłogi. - Może z łaski swojej powiesz mi co jest takie oczywiste? - To, że tych dwoje wcale nie zjawiło się tu przypadkiem i to akurat dzisiaj. To D ich tu ściągnął - oznajmiła dziewczyna zakładając ręce na piersi. - On coś planuje. Chce zemsty ja to wiem. - Chce zemsty? Ale dlaczego na nas? - zapytał zdumiony Phineas. - No tak, bo wy o niczym nie wiecie. Danny mówiła - przyznał Ferb. - Nie wiemy o czym? I jak to znacie Danny? - Trudno jej nie znać - odparł Ferb. - Całkiem fajna dziewczyna. - Uważaj lowelasie bo pomyślę, że się w niej zadurzyłeś - szepnęła złowrogo DS. - Ja nie Phineas, żeby zadurzać się w każdej napotkanej dziewczynie. - Wypraszam sobie. Nie zadurzam się w każdej na potkanej dziewczynie... - Nie mówiłem o tobie tylko o moim bracie. Phineasu z mojego wymiaru - dopowiedział Ferb z drugiego wymiaru. - Więc jak wytłumaczycie nam o co chodzi? - zapytał w końcu Ferb z pierwszego wymiaru, lekko zniecierpliwiony. - Nie wiem czy możemy - zaczęła powoli DS. - Powinniśmy to skonsultować z Majorem Monogramem. - Ty to byś wszystko z nim konsultowała. Już ci mówiłem idź się pobawić z tą swoją Penny. - Ty moją Penny zostaw w spokoju i nie czepiaj się jej! - MAM DOŚĆ! - wykrzyknął Bamber. - Zamknijcie się wreszcie tylko przedłużacie. Jeśli DS ma rację, to powinniśmy ich stąd jak najszybciej odesłać do ich wymiaru. Nie musimy im niczego mówić wystarczy, że ich odeślemy. - Ja bez wyjaśnień się nigdzie nie ruszam - oświadczył Phineas zakładając ręce na piersi. - Ja również - oznajmił Ferb z pierwszego wymiaru. - No pięknie. - To co teraz robimy? W tym samym momencie kalpa w suficie znów się otworzyła i wleciały przez nie dwie postaci, brązowowłosa dziewczyna i seledynowy dziobak. - Jesteście! - ucieszyła się dziewczyna na widok przyjaciół i rzuciła by ich uściskać. - Danny? Co ty i Perry tu robicie? - zdumiał się czerwonowłosy. - No więc jak przyszłam do waszego ogródka to zobaczyła otwarty portal do innego wymiaru, pomyślałam, że wy pewnie już tam poszliście, więc weszłam, żeby was poszukać. Przeszłam do niego na drugą stronę, ale was tam nie było, pomyślałam więc gdzie moglibyście pójść i wpadł mi do głowy dom Izabelli. No więc tam poszłam i wpadłam przez dziurę w chodniku tutaj - odparła jednym tchem. - A Perry przyszedł ze mną - dodała z uśmiechem. - A teraz może już wrócimy do naszego wymiaru, bo ten mi się jakoś nie podoba, a poza tym wasza mama zrobiła ciasto. - Najpierw chcemy z Ferbem usłyszeć prawdę - oświadczył młody Flynn. - Prawdę? Jaką prawdę? - zdumiała się Daniella patrząc to na DS to na alt-Ferba. - Prawdę o ich pierwszej wizycie w naszym wymiarze... - odparła DS. - Dokładnie - potwierdził czerwonowłosy. - A chodzą mnie słuchy, że ty coś o tym wiesz - dodał spoglądając na przyjaciółkę. Wszyscy z obecnych wpatrzyli się w brązowowłosą. Część 5 ...obecnie... - Czy naprawdę nic nie da się zrobić? - wyszeptał Phineas łykając gorzkie łzy. At zerknęła na czerwonowłosego. - Świat jest większy niż ci się wydaje... - Przestań mówić zagadkami i powiedz w prost! - przerwał jej chłopak już do reszty rozgniewany. - Czy jest sposób, by przywrócić Ich do życia? By Oni wrócili? - Przykro mi Phineasu, ale nie. Nic, ani nikt, nie jest w stanie wrócić im życia. Ale... - Ale co? - Ale możesz temu zapobiec. - Niby jak? To się już stało. - W twoim wymiarze i w twoim czasie. Słyszałeś może o czymś takim jak czwarty wymiar? Wymiar czasu? Kilka minut później obydwoje stali po środku zamglonego korytarza, pełnego drzwi. At ruszyła wolno przed siebie. Phineas ruszył za nią. W końcu złotowłosa zatrzymała się przed parą drzwi, jedne były olbrzymie, wykonane z brązu, a drugie o wiele mniejsze i drewniane. Dopiero po chwili czerwonowłosy dostrzegł niewielką wnękę między nimi. Oboje przecisnęli się przez nią. Po drugiej stronie był kolejny korytarz, tyle że znacznie większy. Po kilku minutach marszu blondynka zatrzymała się przed metalowymi drzwiami i pchnęła je. Znajdował się za nimi kolejny korytarz. - Daleko jeszcze? - zapytał czerwonowłosy wchodząc w głąb korytarza. - Już jesteśmy - odparła dziewczyna, zatrzymując się. Dzieci stały przed czymś co przypominało obraz. Przedstawiał on... Danville. A konkretnie ogródek Phineasa i Ferba, sprzed kilku godzin. W ogródku stał portal, którego pilnowała Penny. Czerwonowłosy rozejrzał się dookoła. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że na każdym obrazie znajduje się ich ogródek, o nieco innej porze dnia, lub nocy. - Gdzie jesteśmy? - W czwartym wymiarze. Wymiarze czasu. Te obrazy przedstawiają sceny z danych chwil w danym czasie. Wystarczy, że przejdziesz przez nie na drugą stronę, a znajdziesz się w danej chwili. Będziesz mógł zapobiec temu co się wydarzyło. Powstrzymasz Dundersztyca. Ale zapłacisz za to najwyższą cenę. Pamiętaj, że będziesz potrzebował pomocy, nie krępuj się o nią prosić. Masz do wyboru, albo przejść na drugą stronę i oddać życie w imię ratowania swego wymiaru, albo żyć dalej, tutaj, a raczej tam - At wskazała na obraz wiszący na samym początku. Było to białe płótno oprawione w ramę. Phineas zacisnął pięści i bez słowa przeszedł na drugą stronę obrazu przedstawiającego jego ogródek, z portalem i Penny. *** *** *** *** *** Fretka siedziała przy okrągłym stole w sali konferencyjnej, w gmachu ratusza. Oprócz niej było też kilkoro mężczyzn i kobiet należących do rady miasta. Warto dodać, że Fretka była tu najmłodsza. - A więc ustalone - oznajmił brodaty facet. - Panna Fretka Flynn przejmie na czas nieokreślony rolę burmistrza Danville. Proszę pamiętać panno Fretko, że może pani liczyć na naszą pomoc. - Dziękuję panie Lerning. Będę pamiętać. Wtem za drzwi dały się słyszeć krzyki trójki osób. Strażnika pilnującego wejścia, Izabelli i Phineasa. - Ja do siostry, to pilne. - Przykro ale nie mogę was wpuścić. Trwają obrady rady miasta, nie wolno im przerywać. - Kiedy to pilne, ja muszę porozmawiać z Fretką! - My musimy - poprawiła czerwonowłosego Izabella. - Ta my... - Przykro mi nie mam mowy o wpuszczeniu was... - Słuchaj mnie gościu - odezwała się ponownie Izabella. W jej głosie można było wyraźnie usłyszeć nutkę zniecierpliwienia. - Albo nas wpuścisz, albo sami wejdziemy, po dywanie usłanym twoją krwią. Ta groźba najwyraźniej pomogła, bo po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i przeszło przez nie dwoje dwunastolatków. - Wybaczcie - szepnęła rudowłosa do radnych i posłała im przepraszające spojrzenie. Wstała od stołu i zbliżyła się do swojego brata i prawej ręki. - Co znowu? Czyżby DS zamordowała Ferba? - Nie, to coś innego... - zaczął Phineas, jednak Fretka nie dopuściła go do słowa. - Nie widzicie, że jestem w trakcie ważnej narady? Nie możecie tu tak wparowywać od tak sobie. - Kiedy my mamy ważny powód... - No jaki? Co jest takiego ważnego, że... - Dundersztyc - odparła Izabella. To jedno nazwisko wystarczyło. *** *** *** *** *** - Więc? - ponaglił Daniellę czerwonowłosy. Danny zerknęła na Perry. Dziobak nieznacznie pokręcił głową. Dziewczyna westchnęła i oznajmiła. - Nie zamierzam wam o niczym mówić. Teraz musimy wracać do naszego wymiaru. DS pomóż mi ich stąd wyprowadzić. Danny chwyciła stojącego najbliżej Phineasa za ręce, DS to samo zrobiła z Ferbem z pierwszego wymiaru. Po chwili Phineas, Ferb, Danny, DS i Perry, stali już przed domem Izabelli. - Więc nie zamierzasz nam nic powiedzieć? - zaczął czerwonowłosy, usiłując oswobodzić się z dość silnego uścisku Danielli. - Nie - odparła brązowowłosa bez namysłu. - A słyszałaś o czymś takim jak szczerość? Jako nasza przyjaciółka powinnaś być z nami szczera. - Jako wasz przyjaciółka powinnam was chronić i robię to. - Chronić przed czym? Przed prawdą? - Przed bólem. Im mniej wiecie, tym dłużej pożyjecie. - Sądzisz więc, że okłamując nas zapewnisz nam bezpieczeństwo? - Tak... Między innymi. - Skoro tak sądzisz to... To nie jesteś już moją przyjaciółką! Jesteś tylko... kłamliwą dziewczynką! - wykrzyknął Flynn wyrywając się z jej uścisku. Teraz oboje stali na przeciwko siebie wpatrując się sobie w oczy. - Co nawet nie zaprzeczysz? - Nie mam podstaw. Jestem kłamliwa, a skoro twierdzisz, że nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi to najwyraźniej tak jest. Chociaż, ja nadal mam cię za przyjaciela... - Którego ciągle okłamujesz? - zadrwił czerwonowłosy. - Ja nie wiem Ferb co ty w niej widzisz - zwrócił się do brata. - To tylko mała, nieporadna dziewczynka, która ma odrobinkę namieszane w główce. Nie jest nic warta. Danny spojrzała na Ferba, w oczach miała łzy. Zielonowłosy wpatrywał się w przyjaciółkę, po jego minie można było wywnioskować, że sądzi podobnie jak brat. - Ferb... - szepnęła dziewczyna. - Nie okłamuje się osób na których ci zależy - odezwał się zielonowłosy. Dziewczyna rozpłakała się na dobre i pobiegła przed siebie. DS puściła Ferba z uścisku i spojrzała gniewnie na obu chłopców. - Zastanówcie się czy prawda, zawsze jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Nie macie pojęcia... Nie wiecie... Zresztą, nieważne. I tak byście nie zrozumieli. DS odwróciła się i ruszyła biegiem za Danny, zostawiając Phineasa i Ferba jedynie w towarzystwie ich wiernego dziobaka. Phineas zerknął na Perry. Dopiero teraz dotarł do niego sens słów zamaskowanej. Prawda jest dobra... Ale czasem... Czasem lepiej o niektórych rzeczach nie wiedzieć. *** *** *** *** *** - Danny! Zaczekaj! - zamaskowana w końcu dogoniła swoją odpowiedniczkę. Dziewczyny stały przed otwartym portalem do wymiaru Alfa. - Zostaw mnie DS, proszę - odezwała się brązowowłosa i przeszła przez portal na drugą stronę. DS przeszła za nią. - Posłuchaj Danny, Phineas wcale nie chciał tego powiedzieć. Przecież dobrze wiesz, że wcale tak nie myśli. - Kiedy on ma rację, jestem nic nie warta... - Nie, wcale nie mam racji - dobiegł je zza pleców cichy głos. Dziewczyny odwróciły się. Stał za nimi czerwonowłosy dwunastoletni chłopak, w biało-pomarańczowej bluzce w paski i granatowych szortach. Część 6 - P-Phineas? - wyjąkała Danny. - Ale co ty tu robisz? Byłeś tam, a teraz jesteś tu... - Nie mamy za wiele czasu - przerwał jej czerwonowłosy. - Musimy iść. Niech Penny powiadomi Majora Monograma, DS pójdziesz do ze mną do twojego wymiaru, a ty Danny wracaj do domu i się do tego nie mieszaj. - Chwileczkę? O co tak właściwie chodzi? - zapytała DS zakładając ręce na biodra. - Co się tu dzieje? - Miałaś rację, za wszystkim stoi Dundersztyc - oznajmił Phineas. - Jestem Phineasem z niedalekiej przyszłości. W mojej rzeczywistości Dundersztyc porwał mnie i Ferba, i w imię zemsty zniszczył nasz wymiar. Dziewczyny skamieniały na te słowa. - W jaki sposób zniszczył cały nasz wymiar? - zapytała Danny. - Za pomocą silnego promienia elektromagnetycznego. Wytworzył go za pomocą jakiejś kuli którą nazwał Niszczycielem Wymiarów. - Ale... - Nie mamy czasu! Musimy go powstrzymać nim wcieli swój plan w życie! - wykrzyknął zniecierpliwiony Flynn. - Dobra! - zawołał Danny. - Więc ruszajmy - oznajmiła i skierowała się ku portalowi. - Nie. Ty nie. Tylko ja i DS, ty zostajesz tu - oznajmił czerwonowłosy. - Ale... - Danny daj spokój, nie dyskutuj z nim - odezwała się Penny, która przez czas ich rozmowy zdążyła założyć Modulator Mowy. - Idź z Penny do O.W.C.A., ale trzymaj się z dala od wymiaru Beta - warknął czerwonowłosy. Dziobaczka pociągnęła przyjaciółkę w kierunku tajnego przejścia. A Phineas z przyszłości i DS udali się do wymiaru Beta. *** *** *** *** *** Phineas i Ferb stoją zakłopotani pośrodku opustoszałej ulicy drugowymiarowego Danville. Obaj chłopcy trawią wydarzenia sprzed kilku minut. Czy to możliwe, że właśnie w taki głupi sposób stracili przyjaciółkę? Ale przecież oni chcieli tylko poznać prawdę! Chcieli dowiedzieć się co takiego się stało, że jakiś tajemniczy Dundersztyc pragnie ich zguby! Phineas co chwila zerka na Perry jak by z obawą, że dziobak zaraz zniknie. A Ferb nadal wgapia się w miejsce, gdzie kilka chwil wcześniej stała zapłakana Danny. - Byłeś dla niej trochę zbyt ostry - odzywa się w końcu zielonowłosy. - Przesadziłeś Phineas, mocno przesadziłeś. Ja niestety też... - wzdycha. W tym momencie znikąd pojawia się zakapturzona postać. - Witajcie PRZYJACIELE - odzywa się kładąc wyraźny akcent na ostatnie słowo. Po głosie można poznać, że to mężczyzna, a może nawet nastolatek. - Więc jednak postanowiliście odnaleźć zaginiony dzień? - To ty nas tu wezwałeś? - odzywa się Phineas. - Tak ja. A teraz jeśli chcecie poznać prawdę, chodźcie ze mną. Chłopcy bezmyślnie ruszają na zakapturzonym. W tym samym momencie ktoś zaciska swe ręce na szyi niewielkiego dziobaka i wciąga go w mrok. - Nie zdążyliśmy! - wykrzyknął Phineas zatrzymując się w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze kilka chwil wcześniej stał wraz z bratem. - Zdążył ich porwać. - To co teraz? - Mam do ciebie prośbę. Kiedy już będzie po wszystkim dopilnuj, żeby nikt o niczym nie pamiętał. Ani ja, ani Ferb, ani nawet Penny, Perry i Danny? W porządku? - Dobrze. - A teraz idź po RO, a potem razem udajcie się do starej fabryki. - A ty? Co z tobą? - Ja będę tam przed wami i spróbuję zagrać na czas - odparł Flynn i ruszył biegiem w przeciwnym kierunku. *** *** *** *** *** DS wpadła do opustoszałej kwatery RO. Zastała tam jednak tylko dwie osoby Phineas i Ferba. - Gdzie są wszyscy? - zawołała zamaskowana, zdumiona na widok opustoszałego pomieszczenia. - Poszli szukać Dundersztyca - odparł beznamiętnie Phineas. - A wy czemu zostaliście? - zdumiała się dziewczyna. - To Fretka - wyjaśnił czerwonowłosy. - Dalej zgrywa nadopiekuńczą starszą siostrę i nie pozwala nam się "narażać". - I wy tak z własnej woli zostaliście w domu? - zdumiała się jeszcze bardziej DS. - Zwariowałaś? Już dawno byśmy ruszyli do boju, ale ona nieco nam to utrudniła - oznajmił Ferb i podniósł prawą rękę Dopiero teraz DS dostrzegł, że obaj bracia są przykuci do kaloryfera. - I Fretka to wa zrobiła? Chłopcy pokiwali głowami. - Osobiście. - Dobra. Nie mamy czasu. Odkuję was, a wy razem ze mną udacie się do starej fabryki. - Ale po co? - Dundersztyc przetrzymuje tam Phineas i Ferba. - Skąd to wiesz. - Phineas mi powiedział. - Ale jak to? - To skomplikowane. Wytłumaczę wam po drodze. Odparła dziewczyna i wzięła się za odkuwanie chłopców. *** *** *** *** *** Phineas odzyskuje przytomność. Niewiele pamięta. Wraz z Ferbem szli za zakapturzonym mężczyzną, kiedy ktoś zaszedł ich od tyłu i ogłuszył. Teraz czerwonowłosy stoi pośrodku metalowej celi obok niego znajduje się Ferb, również jest już przytomny. - Ferb, chyba mamy problem - zwraca się do brata młody Flynn. Po chwili zza pleców dochodzi do nich przerażający rechot. - Czas zemsty nadszedł! - krzyczy ktoś z cienia. Po chwili ich oczom ukazuje się brązowowłosy mężczyzna z przepaska na oku. Ma na sobie czarny kombinezon. - Jak miło znów was zobaczyć chłopcy - odzywa się z szerokim uśmiechem. - Szkoda tylko, że wy nie pamiętacie naszego ostatniego spotkania... - Więc to ty jesteś ten cały Dundersztc - stwierdza czerwonowłosy i zakłada ręce na piersi. - Tak, to ja. - Mógłbyś więc wytłumaczyć dlaczego nas porwałeś i co takiego się stało, że pragniesz się na nas zemścić? - Ależ oczywiście - odpowiada Hainz i rozpoczyna swą opowieść. - Jakieś kilka tygodni temu za sprawą mojego odpowiednika z waszego wymiaru dostaliście się tu wraz z Agentem P. Wspólnymi siłami pokonaliście moją potęgę. Nie mam pojęcia w jaki sposób grupka dzieciaków była w stanie mnie obalić, ale co się stało to się nie odstanie. Ja zostałem zamknięty w celi O.W.C.A., a wam wyczyszczono pamięć by sekret Agenta P pozostał sekretem. - Kim jest ten cały Agent P? - pyta Ferb zdumiony. Phineas milczy, dobrze zna odpowiedź. - To jest Agent P - odpowiada D i przyciska guzik na pilocie w pomieszczeniu robi się już zupełnie jasno i chłopcy mogą dostrzec seledynowego dziobaka przykutego do ściany. - Perry! - krzyczy Phineas. - Tak wasz dziobak... Perry... Agent P. A teraz kontynuując moją opowieść. Kilka dni po uwięzieniu mnie ktoś przyszedł mi z pomocą - D uśmiecha się niebezpiecznie. - W zamian za zwrócenie mi wolności i pomoc w zemście na was obiecałem mu wieczne posłuszeństwo. Cóż to niska cena w zamian za wasze... życie. - Chcesz nas zabić? - odezwał się Phineas martwym głosem. - Nie... Nie was... Was pozostawię przy życiu. Zniszczę wszystkich innych. Cały wasz nieznośny wymiar, wszystkich których kochacie. A was... Was pozostawię przy życiu byście cierpieli, wiecznie... A teraz wybaczcie ale muszę uruchomić mój Niszczyciel Wymiarów i wcielić mój plan w życie. D wyciąga z kieszeni szklaną kulę wielkości jabłka i obraca w dłoni. Otwiera portal do wymiaru Alfa i bierze zamach by wrzucić kulę w portal. Jednak w tym momencie upada znokautowany przez Daniellę, która pojawia się w drzwiach. Kula toczy się w odległy kąt pomieszczenia. Danny podbiega do Perry i rozcina jego więzy małym laserkiem. - Uwolnij chłopców, ja zajmę się D. - Nie ty zajmij się chłopcami, a ja Niszczycielem Wymiarów - odpowiada dziobak zakładając Modulator Mowy. Danny nie chcąc się kłócić rusza ku chłopcom i zaczyna przecinać kraty. - Danny skąd się tu wzięłaś? I skąd wiedziałaś, że potrzebujemy pomocy? - pyta zszokowany Phineas. - Perry mnie wezwał. Nim go porwali włączył swój podręczny Alarmo-Lokalizator, który mu zrobiłam. W ten sposób was znalazłam - odpowiada brązowowłosa. W tym samym momencie kraty puszczają i chłopcy opuszczają celę. Cała trójka rusza biegiem ku otwartemu portalowi. - Chwila co z Perry - drze się czerwonowłosy i odwraca. Dostrzega jak Perry szamoce się z Dundersztycem usiłując odebrać mu kulę. Kula wylatuje im z rąk i leci w powietrzu. - Łapcie ją! Jeśli upadnie i się rozbije zniszczy cały nasz wymiar - krzyczy Dundersztyc z przerażeniem. Phineas w ostatniej chwili łapie kulę ratując ją od rozbicia. Dundersztyc z ulgą rusza ku dwunastolatkowi. - Phineas uciekaj! - krzyczy ktoś, trudno powiedzieć kto. Jest już jednak za późno. D podrywa chłopaka za koszulkę i podciąga do góry. - Oddawaj - warczy. - Nigdy - odpowiada czerwonowłosy. - Danny łap! - krzyczy i rzuca Niszczyciel ku brązowowłosej. Dziewczyna łapie kulę. Hainz puszcza Phineasa, który upada boleśnie na ziemie, i rusza ku dziewczynie. - Uciekajcie! - krzyczy jedenastolatka. - Perry chwyta Ferba za dłoń i obaj wbiegają w otwarty portal. Phineas również zmierza ku drodze ucieczki jednak w ostatniej chwili zatrzymuje się i odwraca. Widzi jak złoczyńca walczy z dziewczyna, jak Danny dzielnie stawia mu czoła, daje mu rade, już prawie ma wolna drogę ku portalowi... - Dalej Danny! I wtedy to się dzieje. Zakapturzony mężczyzna znów się pojawia. W jego ręce lśni srebrny sztylet. Danny nawet go nie zauważa. Po chwili pada, ugodzona sztyletem w plecy. Dundersztyc pochyla się nad nią i odbiera jej Niszczyciel Wymiarów, po czym wybucha triumfalnym śmiechem. Phineas bezwiednie rusza ku przyjaciółce. Przyklęka przy jej ciele w kałuży ciemnoczerwonej krwi. Chwyta delikatnie jej dłoń i szepce jej imię. Dziewczyna spogląda na przyjaciela i uśmiecha się. W jej oczach powoli gasną ogniki życia. Umiera. Phineas nie płacze. Wpatruje się jedynie w jej twarz i nie wierzy. W końcu tylko pustka zionie z jej niebieskich oczu. Czerwonowłosy unosi głowę i spogląda na sprawce. Nie ma już kaptura na głowi. Wyraźnie widać jego jasne blond włosy, masę piegów na twarzy i ciemnobrązowe oczy. Uśmiecha się. - A teraz patrz Phineasu jak cały twój wymiar przestaje istnieć! - krzyczy Hainz. Phineas odwraca się ku niemu. Widzi jak złoczyńca wrzuca kulę w otwarty portal. Potem przez chwile nic się nie dzieje. Dopiero po kilku sekundach światło z portalu staje się zupełnie białe, razi w oczy. - Nie! - krzyczy czerwonowłosy, jednak nie słyszy własnych słów. Nic nie słyszy. Widzi jedynie białe światło. Po chwili światło słabnie, już go nie oślepia. Chłopak siedzi nieruchomo na posadzce trzymając martwą Danny za dłoń. Rozbrzmiewa huk. Do środka wpadają członkowie Ruchu Oporu. Dundersztyca i jego pomocnika już jednak nie ma. Ktoś zbliża się do Flynna i dotyka jego ramienia. Chłopak spogląda na pocieszyciela. To DS. - To koniec, oni nie istnieją... - mówi dziewczyna. Nie pociesza go, nie mówi, że wszystko będzie dobrze, bo nie będzie... Że jakoś się to odkręci, bo nie da się odkręcić... - Chodź Flynn. Zajmę się tobą. Czerwonowłosy wstaje z ziemi, rzuca ostatnie spojrzenie na ciało Danielli i rusza z wolna za młodą Agentką. "Nie zaraz... To nie możliwe... Nie udało by mu się zniszczyć całego wymiaru... Przecież to zwyczajnie nie możliwe." myśli chłopak i odwraca się. Biegiem rusza ku portalowi. Po chwili znika w blasku oślepiającego światła. "Nie pozwolę by znów do tego doszło" pomyślał Phineas. "Nie dam mu znów zwyciężyć." Czerwonowłosy biegł ile sił w nogach. W końcu dostrzegł przed sobą starą fabrykę i przyspieszył. Dopadł klamki metalowych drzwi i otworzył je z rozmachem... Część 7 - To jest Agent P - odpowiedział D i przycisnął guzik na pilocie. W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się zupełnie jasno i chłopcy mogli dostrzec seledynowego dziobaka przykutego do ściany. W tym samym momencie drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem. - Nie! - krzyknął Phineas, jednak nie ten uwięziony w celi tylko drugi, stojący w otwartych drzwiach. Dundersztyc odwrócił się ku przybyszowi i z wyraźnym zdumieniem na twarzy zapytał. - Zaraz ale jak to? - złoczyńca zerknął ponownie na Phineasa uwięzionego w celi, a potem znów na tego stojącego w drzwiach. - Skąd ty się tu wziąłeś? Ale... Jak... - Jestem Phineasem z przyszłości i przyszedłem cię powstrzymać - odparł Phineas z przyszłości. - I myślisz, że ci się to uda? - zakpił Hainz, a na jego twarz powrócił kpiący uśmieszek. - Tak. - A wytłumaczysz mi może jak? Nie masz nawet broni. Phineasa zamrugał z zakłopotania. - Wtopa... - szepnął Phineas uwięziony w klatce, a Ferb uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło. - Może nie mam broni - zaczął powoli czerwonowłosy. - Ale mam coś co może cię powstrzymać. - Niby co takiego? - A... pamiętasz może co miałem, gdy po raz ostatni się z tobą zmierzyłem i wspólnie z Perry cię pokonaliśmy? - zapytał niepewnie Phineas, wchodząc głębiej do pomieszczenia. - Mówisz o tych swoich pseudo wynalazkach? - zakpił mężczyzna. - Tak! - zawołał ucieszony Phineas. - Hey! Dlaczego pseudo? Zresztą... Teraz też je mam... - O doprawdy? To niby, gdzie je masz? - Są... Są ukryte... - Że niby niewidzialne czy schowane? - Nie.. Schowane. - Och - odparł D z szerokim uśmiechem. - Phineas, Phineas, Phineas. Nie nauczyli cię, że nieładnie jest kłamać? A jeśli już kłamiesz to wymyśl sobie jakieś lepsze kłamstwo - oznajmił i wybuchnął śmiechem. - Dobrze wiem, że grasz tylko na zwłokę. W rzeczywistości jesteś tu sam - dodał, gdy skończył się śmiać. - Wcale nie jest tu sam! - krzyknął ktoś pojawiając się w otwartych drzwiach. Złoczyńca spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Stała przednim jedenastoletnia brązowowłosa dziewczyna. - A ty to kto? - Jestem Danny - odparła brązowowłosa. - Jestem przyjaciółką Phineasa i przyszłam żeby mu pomóc. Dziewczyna podeszła do czerwonowłosego i stanęła obok niego. Phineas poczuł, że wkłada mu coś w dłoń. - Jakie to miłe z twojej strony. A teraz pozwól, że przedstawię ci mojego przyjaciela, który również przyszedł mi z pomocą - oznajmił Hainz. Phineas odwrócił się i w ostatniej chwili zepchnął Danny na bok, z dala od stojącego za nią zakapturzonego mężczyzny. Zakapturzony ruszył ku jedenastolatce z sztyletem w lewej dłoni. Już miał się zamachnąć i ugodzić dziewczynę, gdy oberwał od Phineasa czymś w głowę. Czerwonowłosy podbiegł do Danielli, pomógł jej wstać i oboje schowali się za jakimiś starymi pudłami. - Mówiłem ci żebyś została w domu - szepnął rozeźlony chłopak, ciężko oddychając. - Nie słucham się nawet Penny, więc nie myśl, że ciebie się posłucham - odparła Danny, łapiąc powietrze do płuc. - Jesteś... Jesteś... - No dalej. Obraź mnie. W odpowiedzi Phineas przytulił dziewczynę. - Dobrze, że nic ci się nie stało - wyszeptał. - A teraz może powiesz mi co to właściwie jest? - zapytał puszczając Danny z uścisku i pokazując na małe urządzenie przypominające biedronkę. - To Odbijacz Faj Dźwiękowych, który przerobiłam na Odbijacz Fal Elektromagnetycznych. Wystarczy, że przyczepisz go do Niszczyciela Wymiarów, a w przypadku uruchomienia go Odbijacz spowoduje implozję, która pochłonie znaczną siłę wybuchu tym samym nie zdoła zniszczyć naszego, ani żadnego innego wymiaru. Ja ma taki sam, w razie jak by udało się mi dopaść Niszczyciela. - Ale jak mamy go dopaść? - Gdzie D go trzyma? - W kieszeni... - Poczekaj coś wymyślę... - Danny myślała, by zapewne jeszcze dłużej gdyby nie usłyszała zbliżających się kroków. - Nie ma czasu. Ja zajmę się Zakapturzonym, a ty pobiegniesz uwolnić Perry i chłopaków. Trzymaj, to może ci się przydać - oznajmiła i podała mu podręczny laser, po czym wybiegła zza pudeł i rzuciła się na Zakapturzonego, wdając się z nim w bójkę. Phineas biegiem ruszył ku Perry i czym prędzej go odciął, dziobak ruszył na drugowymiarowego Dundersztyca. Phineas z przyszłości podbiegł do klatki i już po chwili, on sami Ferb byli wolni. - Uciekajcie - zwrócił się do nich Phineas z przyszłości. - A co z wami? - zapytał go Teraźniejszy Phineas. - Ja muszę coś zrobić - odparł chłopak i ruszył ku Perry i D. W końcu zły Dundersztyc jakimś sposobem zdołał, uwolnić się od Agenta P i otworzył portal do wymiaru Alfa. Zakapturzony koleś leżał nieprzytomny pod ścianą, Danny mimo pokonania opryszka klęczał na ziemi i nie mogła się z niej podnieść z powodu krwawiącego ramienia. Tak więc Phineas i Dundersztyc zostali sami. - Skoro jesteś Phineasem z przyszłości to zapewne wiesz co zamierzam zrobić. Czerwonowłosy zerknął na otwarty portal i odparł. - Wiem i powstrzymam cię za wszelką cenę. - Młahahahahhah. Tylko ci się tak wydaje. Poprzednim razem ci się nie udało, to i teraz tego nie dokonasz. - Uda mi się, bo tym razem mam coś co może mi pomóc, i tym razem na serio coś takiego mam. - Czyli, że jesteś w stanie zapobiec uruchomienia tego? - zapytał brązowowłosy i wyciągnął z kieszeni Niszczyciel Wymiarów. Phineas uśmiechnął się. - Tak, jak najbardziej. W tym samym momencie Perry odzyskał przytomność i wytrącił Niszczyciel z rąk Dundersztyca. Phineas w ostatniej chwili złapał szklaną kulkę i niepostrzeżenie przymocował do niej bieronkowate urządzenie. Dundersztyc w tym czasie odepchnął dziobaka na przeciwległą ścianę. Agent upadł w pobliżu rannej Danny. Złoczyńca dostrzegłszy, że dwunastolatek trzyma Niszczyciel ruszył ku niemu. - Dawaj - warknął Hainz. - Nigdy - odpowiedział chłopak. - Danny, Perry! Uciekajcie! - krzyknął. - Jeśli nie chcesz po dobroci to zrobię to siłą - oznajmił mężczyzna i sięgnął po Niszczyciel. Jednak w tym samym momencie Phineas upuścił szklaną kulkę, która rozbiła się na setki tysięcy kawałków. Po chwili rozbłysło białe światło. *** *** *** *** *** Phineas i Ferb wybiegli przed starą fabrykę i ruszyli w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. - Zaczekaj - krzyknął Phineas, zatrzymując się. - A co z Danny, Perry i tym drugim mną? Nie możemy ich tak zostawić. Musimy im jakoś pomóc. Ferb również się zatrzymał. - Masz rację - oznajmił i wraz z bratem ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku. Byli kilka metrów przed fabrykom, gdy usłyszeli za sobą tupot stóp. Bracia odwrócili się. Ku fabryce biegły trzy osoby. DS, alt-Phineas i alt-Ferb. - Flynn! Fletcher! Udało się wam uciec? - zawołała DS, zatrzymując się przed dwunastolatkami. - Drugi ja nas uwolnił - odparł pierwszy Phineas. - Ale on, Danny i Perry nadal są w środku i walczą z tym Dundersztycem, i jakimś innym gościem. - Moi Flynn i Fletcher za mną, a wy dwaj zostajecie tutaj - oznajmiła DS i ruszyła ku fabryce. W tym samym momencie rozbłysło białe światło, a ściany budynku zapadły się do środka. Wszyscy zamarli w przerażeniu. - Co się stało? - zapytała szeptem DS. - Musiało dojść do implozji - odparł Phineas. - Nie... Nie! - wykrzyknął pierwszowymiarowy Ferb i ruszył ku gruzowisku. - Danny! Danny! - zaczął nawoływać. Po chwili podszedł do niego Phineas. - Ferb - wyszeptał dotykając, drżącą dłonią, ramienia brata. - To się nie mogło stać Phineas - wyszeptał zielonowłosy. - Nie mogło... W tym samym momencie dało się słyszeć głuche terkotanie. - Słyszałeś to? - Grrr... - O i znowu! Chłopcy rzucili się ku miejscu z którego dobiegło wołanie i ostrożnie zaczęli odrzucać gruz. Po chwili dołączyli do niech DS, alt-Ferb i alt-Phineas. Po kilku minutach ukazało się ich oczom seledynowe futerko Perry i brązowe włosy Danny. Dziobak przytulał się do nieprzytomnej Danny. Gdy mógł się w końcu ruszyć podniósł się ostrożnie i spojrzał na chłopców. - Perry jak dobrze, że nic ci nie jest - zawołał uradowany Phiineas i uściskał dziobaka. Tymczasem Ferb podniósł nieprzytomną Danny i ujął w ramiona. - Danny, otwórz oczka. Obudź się... Danny - szeptał cichutko. Pozostali przyglądali się temu z wyraźnym smutkiem. - Danny... Obudź się... Dziewczyna powoli zaczęła otwierać swoje niebieskie oczy. - Ferb? Nic wam nie jest? - Z nami wszystko w porządku, ale ty strasznie mocno oberwałaś. Jesteś ranna i krwawisz, i... - Oj tam. To nic specjalnego - odparł dziewczyna. Na te słowa zielonowłosy uśmiechnął się, pochylił i delikatnie pocałował dziewczynę. - Za co to? - zapytała speszona Daniella, przybierając odcień dojrzałego pomidora. - Za to, że jesteś. Kocham cię - odparł Ferb. DS zerknęła na stojącego obok niej Fletchera. - Ohyda - oznajmiła i odsunęła się od niego na kilka kroków, potem oznajmiła, przerywając tę niezmiernie romantyczna scenę. - Oki doki! Skoro wam nic nie jest... No prawie. To może powiecie co z D i drugim Flynnem? A w sumie trzecim... - Oni... Zginęli - odparła cicho Danny. Ferb pomógł jej wstać. - Byli w centrum implozji, nie przeżyli. - Och... - wyszeptała DS. - A co z tym zakapturzonym typkiem? - zapytał pierwszowymiarowy Phineas. - Tego nie wiem... - odparła dziewczyna po chwili namysłu. - Cokolwiek się z nim stało, sam nie stanowi dla nas zagrożenia - oznajmiła DS. - Ważne, że Dundersztyca mamy już z głowy. Cała siódemka ruszyła w drogę powrotną. W alt-domu czekała już na nich pozostała ekipa Ruchu Oporu oraz członkowie O.W.C.A. z pierwszego i drugiego wymiaru. Penny z pierwszego wymiaru rzuciła się by uściskać ranną Daniellę. - Danny! Jak ci się coś mówi to masz się słucha, a nie... - Dobra Pen, dobra - uciszyła ją jedenastolatka i przytuliła. - Co się stało? - zapytała alt-Fretka. - Phineas z przyszłości, któremu zniszczono wymiar powstrzymał Dundersztyca od ponownego zniszczenia jego wymiaru - odparła DS. - I co się z nimi stało? - Obaj zginęli. - To znaczy, że to koniec D? - upewniła się rudowłosa. - Definitywny koniec, powiedziałabym - odparła zamaskowana. - Świetnie się spisaliście - pochwalił ich alt-Francis. - Agentko DS, misję "Zabawa" uważam za zakończoną. - Nareszcie - odetchnęła zamaskowana z ulgą. - Czyli teraz będę mogła dostać kolejny przydział? - Tak... - odparł alt-MM. - Chwileczkę - odezwał się alt-Ferb. - Jaka misja? - Po ucieczce Dundersztyca otrzymałam od Majora zadanie, by pilnować was i w razie pojawienia się D poinformować organizację.Wiedzieliśmy, że D będzie próbował się zemścić. Nie przypuszczaliśmy jednak, dlatego ja strzegłam drugowymiarowców, a Danny wraz z Perry i Penny pierwszych. - Czyli, że dlatego do nas cały czas przyłaziłaś? - zapytał zielonowłosy. - Tak, ale nie martw się Fletcher, już nie będę. Więcej się nie zobaczymy - oznajmiła DS. - No i co my z wami zrobimy? - zwrócił się do Phineasa i Ferba, Majo Monogram z pierwszego wymiaru. - O to niech się major nie martwi - wtrąciła DS. - Nasza organizacja wyczyści im pamięć. - Ale jak to wyczyści? Znowu? - Niestety - odparła DS. - I nic nie będziemy pamiętać? - Nic, zupełnie nic. Nawet Danny, Perry i Penny. - Ale dlaczego my też nie? - zapytała oburzona dziewczyna. - Ja chcę pamiętać. - Ale nie będziesz. Z Fletcherem pomigdalisz się innym razem, a teraz. Żegnajcie - oznajmiła zamaskowana. Po czym błysnęła całej piątce zielonym światłem po oczach. *** *** *** *** *** Phineas obudził się nagle i otworzył szeroko oczy. "To był tylko sen, tylko sen." pomyślał z wielką ulgom. "Ale co to za sen. Znowu pojawiła się ta cała At. Ja i Ferb porwani, Danny umierająca, cały nasz wymiar zagrożony. Można by napisać książkę." Chłopak wstał z łóżka i ruszył do łazienki. Odkręcił wodę i zmoczył twarz. Po czym spojrzał w lustro. Dostrzegł w nim siebie, ale nieco innego miał krótsze włosy i był bledszy. Phineas przyglądał się chwilę swemu odbiciu, a odbicie przyglądało się mu. Po chwili odbicie uśmiechnęło się i mrugnęło. Oczy Phineasa powiększyły się z przerażenia. - To nie był sen Phineasu - dobiegł go zza pleców delikatny dziewczęcy głos. Czerwonowłosy odwrócił się gwałtownie. Stała za nim At. - To nie koniec - dodała złotowłosa. Phineas obudził się nagle i otworzył szeroko oczy. "To był tylko sen, tylko sen. Ale zaraz... Czy aby na pewno?" *** *** *** *** *** - I jak wam poszło? Udało się? - Przykro mi panie, ale Dundersztyc zawiódł - nie udało się, nam zniszczyć wymiaru Alfa, a sam doktor D poległ. - Cóż... Mówi się trudno - westchnął ciemnowłosy mężczyzna zasiadający na tronie. - A co z portalem? - Został zniszczony - odparł zakapturzony mężczyzna stojący przed ciemnowłosym. - Fabryka się na niego zawaliła. - A co w związku ze współpracą O.W.C.A.? - Z tego co mi wiadomo nadal współpracują, ale ograniczyli kontakty do niezbędnego minimum. Wątpię czy w najbliższym czasie się ze sobą skontaktują. - Czyli nie musimy się już obawiać pierwszowymiarowców? - Tak panie. - Cóż za ulga. Powiem ci szczerze, że oni najbardziej mnie niepokoili, ale teraz... Teraz jestem już spokojny wiedząc, że więcej nie zawitają w naszym świecie. Jestem pewny, że moim rządom nic nie zagraża. A teraz drogi Larry, przyszła kolej na ciebie. Czas byś rozpoczął swoją drugą misję. Dodatkowe informacje thumb|176px Ciekawostki *Opowiadanie uległo drobnemu retuszowi. Jego pierwotną wersję możecie znaleźć tu. Piosenki w odcinku *Zatrzymać czas Lokacje w odcinku *Danville *Ogródek rodziny Flynn-Fletcher *Dom rodziny Flynn-Fletcher *Baza Agenta P *Drugi wymiar *Korytarz Multiwersum *Quarta Opowiadanie na dA *Część 1 *Część 2 *Część 3 *Część 4 *Część 5 *Część 6 *Część 7 Kategoria:Odcinki